Pokemon: Crystal Moon
by sniperkitten313
Summary: Following the adventures of a young trainer on her way to becomeing a gym leader!
1. Prelude to a Dream

Author's Note: FWEE! Ya, anyway...I've recently rediscovered my Pokemon Crystal game pack and my Muse. As things happen, they got together and created a diabolical plan: **To Take Over The World With A FanFic!!!!!!!!!!1111!!11 **...Anyway...since my game pack is an inanimate object and my Muse (from henceforth called Simon) has no corporeal body, they enslaved me and forced me to write this...whip cracks I'm getting back to writing! Please stop!

Krysta and all other characters save for the Gym leaders and Team Rocket are mine. Pokemon belongs to themselves, I do not own them.

Krysta wandered through the library, looking for a very specific book. Finally, she spotted the worn and battered cover of her favorite book. _Think You're Gym Leader Tough?_ was a corny title, but it was a how-to for her lifes ambition.

Taking the battered and much read book to the counter, she checke it outand headed for home. Home for her was a secluded house on Route 31, formerly the residence of the one and only, Mr. Pokemon. As advised by her parents, she avoided the clumps of grass that lined the road. As she went around the bend near Dark Cave, she heard some jeering yells of younger kids. She quickend her pace and went to see what the commotion was about.

Several student from the Violet City Pokemon School had surrrounded a small Zubat. The Zubat's wing was severely hurt and the children kept taunting it and prodding it with a stick. Krysta couldn't allow them to do that. She ran at the group and shoved the kids out of the way and stood defensively in front of the hurt pokemon.

"You animals!" she yelled, changing the pain of sympathy into a venomous attack. "You have no right to harm this poor Zubat! If anything, you should help it! Get out of here before I hurt you!"

Surprisingly, the children listened. Like smoke on the breeze, they scattered and went to where ever it is that little children disappear to. Krysta knelt down and reached out to the Zubat. It was in deep pain and hissed at her.

Softly, she crooned to it and managed to touch it. She felt it tremble at her touch. Gently, she picked it up and carried it home. Her mothers Blissey met her at the door with its cheerful welcome.

"Blissey! Bliss bliss?" It hopped over and looked at the smaller than average Zubat. It used its Softboiled technique to help heal the pokemon. Her mother came in from her study and also greeted Krysta.

"Welcome home dear...Oh, is that a Zubat? It looks rather...well, small. Is everything okay?"

Krysta related the details of the day and explained that she couldn't leave the little thing out by itself. Her mom shook her head and handed her a Potion.

"You'll need that if you're planning on doing what I think you are. Good luck dear, the door is always open if you need anything."

Krysta accepted the Potion and slipped it into her hip pouch. Her mind reeled. This was it. Her first step as a pokemon trainer. Almost as an after thought, she pulled two things out of her pouch. The first was a berry, which she fed to the Zubat. The second was a poke ball. She opened it and used it on the Zubat. The ball closed around the pokemon and rocked once...twice...three times, and stopped. Krysta smiled. The pokeball opened then though. As Krysta was about to cry in frustration, she realized that the Zubat had perched on her hand and was nuzzling her. It accepted her! She looked down and noted that the Zubat was a male Zubat.

"I'm gonna call you...Echo!"

"Zu?"


	2. Anticipation

Author's Note: Well, on to chappy two!

NAME: Krysta

AGE:15

HOME: Route 31

HAIR: Reddish brown and often held in a ponytail

EYES: Bright blue

CLOTHES: Black shorts, bright blue longsleeved tight turtleneck and a sleeveless white blouse, blue tennis shoes.

Favorite Pokemon: My Zubat!

* * *

Krysta was extatic. Every few seconds she checked her belt to make sure that, yes indeed, she had a pokemon. She spent the rest of the afternoon and evening getting her hip pouch ready. For someone who was aspiring to become a Gym Leader, she was surprisingly unorganized.

"MOM! Do you know where I left my Antidote?! Nevermind!"

Echo clung to her ceiling fan, chittering away happily. He started flapping his wings hard. Krysta looked up at him.

"What are you doing Echo?"

"Zu! Bat bat batzu! Zuuuu-bat?" his chitters were higher pitched than most other Zubats, but then again, Echo was only 2/3rds the size of other Zubats.

The fan started rotating slowly. Krysta didn't notice that Echo had created his own little merry-go-round out of her fan.

Finally, she was all packed. Krysta and Echo started to run out the door when her mom grabbed her and pulled her back in the house.

"Tomorrow, young lady. It breaks my heart to see you go, but I suppose that you'd sneak out if I forbid you to go. At least spend one more night here?"

Krysta agreed and spent the rest of the night celebrating with her mother. It was too bad that her father and brother couldn't be here, but they were gym leaders in other towns and had to stay there so that others on the road to Championship could reach their journey's end.

Still later, she lay in her bed trying to sleep. It wasn't happening. Krysta then decided that, since she couldn't sleep, she would plan. Pulling her map out, she started tracing her route. _First things first,_ she decided. New Bark Town was the traditional place for beginning trainers to receive their poke-dex, so that's where the first stop'll be.

After she had her plan drawn out, she reached over and grabbed her notebook. In it were her sketches, her designs, and her journal. She opened it up and looked at the Gym Badge she had drawn. It was a dark blue cloud with a silver, jagged lightning bolt descending from it. She called it the Storm Badge. Someday, young trainers would have to face her for the honor of wearing such a medal. She hoped...

* * *

Tsuni's Commentary: Sorry this chapters shorter. Simon has been telling me WHAT to write, but has not really given me any inspiration until, oh, say the chapter in Goldenrod City. My Crystal Gamepack is also failing me because my Ruby Gamepack seduced me.... Sigh it's a hard life, being a pokemon freak....


	3. Not Alone In This World

Author's Note: yey number 3! DISCLAIMER: I now own 6 things in the story Krysta, her mom, her father, her brother, the storm badge and Zell. Yey for owning.

NAME: Zell

AGE: 17

HOME: Ecruteak City

HAIR: Dark blonde and short

EYES: PURPLE!!!!

CLOTHES: grey pants, black shirt,and a red head band

The morning was bright and welcoming as a lilting breeze brought the scent of blooming flowers, fresh cut grass, and adventure. Krysta had five extra pokeballs in her belt and Echo fluttering around her head. For some reason, he hadn't wanted to stay in his pokeball, so Krysta didn't force him to stay in it.

As she walked down Route 31, she eyed the grass greedily. She wasn't sure if she should try to get more now or if she should wait. She meandered over to the side of the grass and leaned over the barrier of foliage and gravel. Peeiring into the grass leaves, she didn't see anything too suspicious. She leaned farther over and took a half step towards the edge. She was for enough over to peer at a shrub growing near the road. She leaned closer to the bush to better inspect it.

"What are you doing?" a deep male voice asked her.

Startled, she leapt into the air and screamed. She spun around and glared at the young man who had scared her. He was tall and blonde with an easy smile. He was rather annoying looking, what with his hair held back with a red bandana and his purple eyes flashing arrogantly. Krysta noted the pokeballs at his waist and how there were at least three different types.

"You a trainer?" she asked in way of reply.

He answered with a barking laugh. "No duh, Einstein, But no way would I ever battle you...You look like you just left home to join the League.."

Hurt by his sarcastic statement, Krysta crossed her arms and whispered "I did..."

The boy stopped laughing and stared at her. "So what are you waiting for? Lets get to New Bark Town!"

Krysta eyed him oddly. "I don't even know who you are. And if you've got all those pokemon, why are you headed to New Bark Town?"

The boy smiled sheepishly. "My name is Zell, and I'm gonna be the next Pokemon League Champion! I'm headed to ew Bark to ask Proffessor Elm about a pokemon I caught..I assume you are going to get a staring pokemon?"

Krysta shook her head. "No, I've got my starting pokemon," she said, pointing at Echo. "I'm headed there to get myself a pokedex."

Zell stared at the tiny Zubat for a long time. "A Zubat. As your starting pokemon. You. Are. Doomed."

Echo shireked and divebombed Zell repeatedly while Krysta pretended not to notice the older trainers scream of pain and agony.

"I'm sorry," she said polietly, "Did you say something about my Zubat?"

Zell covered his face and ran in a circle. "YEAH! I SAID THE LEAGUE IS DOOMED BECAUSE OF HIS AWESOME MIGHT!"

Echo stopped and chittered in a complacent way. Krysta nodded and answered "That's what I thought you said. Now lets go." She started down the route towards Cherrygrove City, happy to be a trainer.

Authors note: Yey Female Dominence! Be ready for the next chapter where other characters do other things!


	4. Gemini Moon

Author's Note: For is a magic number. Simon is delegating me more work. Yey. On with my job. By the way, Renny and Aaron are based of the boy and girl characters in Crystal...names are mine, images is theirs.

NAME: Renny

AGE: 14

HOME: New Bark Town

HAIR: Long teal and in two pig tails

EYES: Black

CLOTHES: black and yellow shorts, tight red shirt, and a white shirt

FUN FACT: She and her twin brother are both new trainers

Zell and Krysta spent the day walking through Cherrygrove City. They walked and talked for awhile, telling each other of their goals and hopes. The pair was becoming close friends in a short time, but they knew that their goals and dreams were more important than anything else.

Soon, they started heading for route 29. As they entered the grassy area, a pair of trainers came running up the path. They were young and happy; talking loudly and exitedly at one another. They disturbed Krysta. It was a pair of twins, one boy and one girl, who dressed almost exactly the same. Black and yellow pants, red and white top, and yellow and black headgear. They stopped and looked at Zell and Krysta.

The four trainers watched each other for a few seconds before the twins whipped out their pokeballs and shouted, simultaniously, "Let's fight!"

Krysta looked nervously at Zell, who merely nodded as he selected an old looking pokeball from his belt and faced the male trainer. Krysta looked at her opponant nervously as she fingered Echo's pokeball. The teal haired girl opened her pokeball and said "Cynda, I choose you!"

Krysta tossed Echo's ball out and intoned the age-old custom of poketrainers everywhere.

"Echo, I choose you!"

Through her nervous mind, she heard two more shouts urging their pokemon into battle.

"Wartortle, go!"

"Chikorita, I choose you!"

The other trainers giggles reached Krystas ears.

"That's your pokemon? It's a shrimpy little thing...whats it called again?" Her pokedex chimed and answered her. "Zubat; Number 41; Nickname: Echo; Trainer: Krysta Moon"

Krysta's blood boiled. Shrimpy? Echo was fine the size he was. She'd show this prissy little trainer what was what.

"Echo, supersonic, now!" Echo started trilling in an ear-piercing warble that caused the enemy Cyndaquil to roll over and twitch spasmoidically. The other girl ordered her pokemon to Tackle Echo, but the poor pokemon was so confused that it tripped over its feet and hit the ground hard.

Echo fluttered above the battlefield and waited for orders obiediantly. Krysta's mind raced. Finally, she remembered something. "Echo, Leech Life!"

Zubat darted in at the pokemon and drained some of its hit points away. The Cyndaquil tried tackling Echo, but ended up plowing into the dirt again. The poor pokemon had hit the ground so hard that it had fainted. The other girl ran to her pokemon with tears in her eyes. She held her partner and tried apologizing to the unconcious pokemon.

Krysta pitied her. She went over and held out a Revive she had squirreled away and offered it to the girl. She looked up at Krysta and smiled weakly. "Thank you...My name's Renny, and this is my Cyndaquil, Cynda...You and your Zubat are good...Hey look, Aaron and the other boy are still fighting!"

Indeed they were. Zell's Wartortle was a larger pokemon than Aaron's Chikorita, by the grass type pokemon had the defensive advantage over the water type. Finally, Zell straightened and asked his pokemon an odd question. "Hey Wartortle, getting tired of playing with the newbie?"

His large, blue pokemon looked back and nodded once. "War!"

"Okay then, Wartortle, Bite!"

The Wartortle leapt at the smaller pokemon and bit it savagely on the neck. The Chikorita screeched and fainted. Zell recalled his pokemon and watched impassively as Aaron tried to take care of his partner.

Zell and Aaron shook hands and spoke in low tones with each other and started laughing about something. Eventually, Chikorita and Cynda were amply recovered that their trainers decided to be on their way. Zell furrowed his brows thoughtfully. "Hmm...I wonder who has the Totodile then..."

Krysta decided not to ask and started down the path. Suddenly, she stopped. Not too far off the path was a berry plant, so she walked off the road and plucked a berry off of the small tree. She gave it to Echo, who tucked it into his claws happily. Ask Krysta was about to go back onto the road, a wild Pidgey launched itself at her in a rage.

"PIDGEY!"

Echo took the tackle attack and was hit hard, but he countered almost automatically with his Leech Life. The Pidgey tried attacking him again, but Echo dodged. The pidgey tried again and was rewarded with a hit, but Echo used Supersonic and got the pokemon confused. The Pidgey tried yet again to tackle Echo, but missed and hit a tree. Krysta noticed that the bird pokemon was getting weak and decided to try and catch it. She threw the pokeball...

It rocked once...

Twice....

And a third time...

And stopped.

Krysta yelled and jumped up and down. She had caught her second pokemon! She released the Pidgey and used a potion on it. When it tried to fly away, she recalled it and decided that she would name it. "Hmm...I'll call you...Storm."

She nodded once nd then started marching off towards New Bark Town. This was indeed a good day.

Zell followed her and was marking something in a notebook he had pulled out. Krysta dropped back to see what it was, and noticed that it had six pokemon names at the top and a list of other pokemon underneath the original six names.

"Whats that?" she asked.

Zell grunted and replied. "It's a battle log; I'm seeing if it helps me raise my pokemon."

Krysta nodded and asked another question. "Where'd you get your Wartortle from? I thought that they weren't indigenous to Johto.."

"They aren't" he confirmed. "My cousin bred this one and of my other pokemon and sent them to me. I have a Charmeleon and an Ivysaur as well...My cousin is the best trainer in the world. It's kinda funny, you remind me a little of him..."

Krysta's intrest was piqued. "Oh? How?"

"His starting pokemon wasn't one of the three typical starters...I think his first was a Pikachu..."

Krysta wrinkled her nose. "A Pikachu? That's not _so_ weird..."

They continued down the route in a happy silence.

Author report: Hm...I wonder who Zell's cousin is...Oh well...maybe we'll get to meet other such trainers later... Please read and review!


	5. Chance Is But A Tool For The Inept

Author's Note: Tee hee...Lindsey's char is in the original game, but she was a VERY VERY minor character that most people didn't meet.

NAME: Lindsey Elm

AGE: 20

HOME: New Bark Town

HAIR: Light brown and short

EYES: grey

CLOTHES: khaki pants, white lab coat, light aqua shirt

FUN FACT: She's a budding scientist who is currently working with her father

---

The duo entered the small waterfront village and headed immediately for the largest building in town: The Pokemon Lab. They were both surprised to find the lab full of trainers. Apparently, it was the day that new trainers pick their starting pokemon.

The pair waited patiently in the back until the crowd thinned out. Approaching the proffessor, Krysta suddenly became nervous. She cleared her throat and began.

"Um...Proffesser...do you have..An extra pokedex?" She was overly nervous, but she didn't know why.

The lively man smiled in an absent way and asked, "Well, heres a quandry...you apparently have a pokemon, but don't have a pokedex? We'll fix that right up...Strange though, I don't remember seeing you here when we had the starters waiting for trainers...did you get one from Proffesser Oak?"

Krysta shook her head. "No sir...I just helped a hurt Zubat and it took a liking to me, so I decided to come and start my journey off properly here."

Elm nodded and handed her a red book like thing. "This is a pokedex, as you probably know all ready. It will automatically record all the data concerning pokemon you catch. I also updated the system now so you can translate your pokemon's chatter into english. It's a nifty algorithm that my daughter created." He was all smiles as he pointed out the young lab assistant who bore a deep family resemblance.

He turned to Zell. "And how may I help you Zell? You've certainly grown since the last time you were here."

Zell held out a pokeball. "Its this baby Charmander sir. It looks odd and I think that maybe its sick. Its flame is nice and bright but...well, you'll just have to see..."

He opened the pokeball and released the oddest-looking Charmander that had potentially ever been born. Its coloration was not the reddish orange typically found on the species, but a vibrant golden yellow. Its skin was so bright as to sparkle slightly when it moved.

"Char! Charmander!"

Krysta's pokedex chimed and a recorded vcoice spoke. "People! May I see?" The pokemon was staring determinatly at Proffesser Elm's pen.

Elm laughed and handed the pokemon the pen; the pokemon began examining it in all possible ways.

Elm watched the different colored Charmander interestedly. "I think that it's a genetic mutation...I'm not sure though. If I may, I would like to keep it for a while and study it...with your permission of course.." Elm looked hopefull.

Zell nodded and handed over the Charmander's pokeball. "Here you go...Well, Krysta and I have a ways to go, so I think we'd better be going."

Elm and his assistants vaguely waved farewell while pulling out notes from past trainers who have offered information. Looking around the small town proved it to be a quaint area, but not too inticing for the glory bound.

Suddenly, there was a shrill wail.

Zell and Krysta ran to the source. It was a small boy no older than five who was crying his brains out.

"Sissy! Sissy hurt! Help me!" he sobbed.

Zell tried the male approach. "Where kid?! Wheres your sister? Tell me! I can't help her if I don't know where she is on, TELL ME!"

The kid, of course, cried harder because of the scary tennager.

Krysta sighed, shoved Zell out of the way, and bent down to talk to the boy.

"Hey little guy. If you tell me where your sister is, I'll give you candy."

The boy smiled and started walking down Route 29. Krysta was about to stop him, then decided to follow so as to be able to help the girl.

They traveled for a short distance when the boy stopped and pointed at a Way Station that marked the entrance into Route 46. Krysta, Zell, and the boy went through.

No child was immediately discernable, but Krysta then heard the angry mutterings of a Geodude and the whimperings of a little girl. She rushed over to the scene and pulled out Storm's pokeball.

"Okay Storm, I know you don't like me much yet, but I'm counting on you...Go!" She released the tempermental Pidgey, who flew over to the Geodude and perched on its head. This was not acceptable to the rock pokemon.

"Dude! Gee...Geo! Dude duuu...GEODUDE!"

Storm looked down at the Geodude with a condescending air.

"Pidge."

This apparently angered the Geodude, because it tried to smash Storm between itself and a tree. Storm of course flutterd up a few feet right before the Geodude hit and settled back on to it afterwards. The Geodude was even madder now. It repeatedly tried the same attack with the same results: Geodude smacking hard things and Pidgey laughing contemptably.

Krysta finally decided enough was enough and drew one of her spare pokeballs. As she was about to throw it, a red and white round object sailed from behind her and hit the Geodude. The ball stopped rocking after a while and the Geodude was caught. By Zell.

He started dancing around victoriously and was extremely proud of himself. He looked over at Krysta and exclaimed proudly "I just caught a Geodude! Did you see that? It was perfect!"

He apparently didn't notice that Krysta was trying to keep from choking him and she was also holding Storm back from pecking his eyes out. Then she had a second thought. Her angry face turned into a sweet, sweet smile as she looked down at her Pidgey and stroked its head. Then she let her go.

It was by luck and speed that Zell didn't have his eyes pecked out. It all ended a few minutes later when Krysta was walking through the grass towards the little children, who had been watching the whole time.

A baby Phanpy sat in the grass staring up at her with its small black eyes. It raised its trunk at her hungrily. There were no signs of it parents, so Krysta pulled out a pokeball and caught it. It was the easiest catch she had ever seen made.

Zell stared at her with an open mouth. "You know how rare those are?!!!"

Krysta smiled sweetly. "And to think...I wouldn't have come through the grass this way had you not caught the Geodude I was trying to catch."

The kids came running to her with smiles plastered on their faces. The little boy grabbed her hand and put something shiny in it.

"Here you go...I founded it while Fran and I were playing. You can have the shiny rock!"

It was a nugget! Krysta smiled at the boy in thanks. "It's what trainers do, kay? Next time, don't play in the grass, but I can't blame you...I used to do that too!"

Zell was sitting on a rock crying.

Krysta recalled Storm and put the pokeball on her belt, right next to her new Phanpy. She hadn't decided on whether or not she would name it yet.

Grabbing Zell, she drug him back to Cherrygrove City, and then on to Route 30. By the time they were at the fork in the road to go to Krysta's home or on to Violet City, twilight was descending. They decided to camp out and start again in the morning.

---

Author report: Tee hee....I'm such a sexist...But it really is high tme that the female trainers get the spotlight too...


	6. Choices Made and Chances Taken

Author's Note: Things are rolling along nicely now...Lunar Sphinx, Daypaw, and Raza, thank you for your reviews and I'll try harder to make my stories better for you...NEW NOTE! This chapter was edited for aesthetic reasons...The deleted part will be showing up again soon.

NAME: Aaron

AGE: 14

HOME: New Bark Town

HAIR: Short spikey Teal

EYES: black

CLOTHES: black and yellow shorts, loose red and white shirt, and a black and yellow hat

FUN FACT: He and his sister are both taking their Pokemon League challenge together

---

Krysta was preparing her bedroll for the night out in the field, though she doubted she would be using it much. Routes 30 and 31 were teeming with wild pokemon, especially at night.

Krysta pulled out her pokedex and started fiddling with it.

"Um...lets see now...Moves sounds like it would be interesting..."

She pressed the select button on her pokedex and got a command prompt.

"PLEASE SCAN POKEMON TO DETERMINE LEVEL AND MOVES KNOWN."

Krysta thought for a moment and pulled her Phanpy out and opened its pokeball.

"PHANPY: LEVEL 2; TACKLE...GROWL"

Krysta was pleased with her pokedex and decided to try the translator.

"Hey little Phanpy...how are you doing?"

The Phanpy looked at her uncertainly and started cooing in its tiny voice.

"Phaaan...py py py.... Anpy...Phan..."

The pokedex chimed and a voice translated. "Hungry...where mommy? Are you my new mommy?"

Krysta started to feel bad about taking Phanpy away from its mother, but hen decided that if it realy wanted to go, it could have broken out of its pokeball and left. She dug in her bag and retrieved some PokePellets and fed Phanpy. Storm and Echo burst out of their pokeballs and started begging for food as well. Krysta laughed and fed them too.

A light rustling behind her made her turn and look. Zell was going through his daily ritual of feeding his pokemon and grooming them. Krysta was surprised at how much Zell cared for his pokemon, but then again, she mused, he IS trying to become the best and you only become the best through love.

Zell's team was quite impressive. He had a Charmeleon, a Wartortle, an Ivysaur, a Kadabra, an Ampharos, and an Eevee. Krysta was envious of his well-balanced team, but she was nonetheless proud of her Merry Band of Misfits. She recited the types she had in her mind: _Ground, Nromal/Flying, and Poison/Flying_. Two out of three fit her plans for the Gym she wanted, but it didn't matter that Phanpy was a Ground type.

What did matter, how ever, was Falkner. He had a level nine Pidgeotto that had a type advantage over one of her pokemon and an experience advantage over the other two...The only answer was to catch more pokemon and level them up some more.

She decided to get to work on that right away. Standing and stretching, she started to walk towards a clump of grass. With three pokeballs left, she tried to prioritize the pokemon she was after. A Poliwag would compliment Phanpy very well, and a Hoothoot would offer some psychic moves to the party...but an electric pokemon...now that would be the prize wouldn't it?

Unfortunately, there were no indigenous electric types on Route 30 or 31.

Despite the lack of the perfect type to use against Falkner, they went into the grass and and raised chaos among the nocturnal pokemon.

Their first conquest was a Hoothoot. Under Krysta's directions, Echo stunned the pokemon with his supersonic and then used Leech Life until it was almost fainted. Krysta caught it with no problems.

Krysta used Storm on the next pokemon, a Spinarak. Unfortunately, Storm's tackles K.O.ed the bug pokemon, but Storm leveled up and learned Sand Attack.

Echo assisted in the capture of a female Poliwag, now named Aqua, and a female Spinarak called Dorcy. . Krysta was exhausted by the time she came back to the campsite. She found Zell sprawled across his sleeping bag and half of hers. She grumbled good naturedly about 'idiot boys' as she shoved him off her side. Something grey and square fell out of his pocket and, being unable to resist, she picked it up. Opening it proved to be his badge collection. He had collected for of the nescesary eight badges to enter Victory Road. Krysta was amazed. Putting on his pack, she climbed into bed for a good night's sleep.

An annoying Ledyba's call woke her up. She rubbed her eyes and yawned so hard her jaw popped. Looking around, she noticed that Zell was gone.

She got up and cracked her back, trying to ease the tension of sleeping on the ground. Packing her things up, she sighed and realized how long this journey was going to be. To become a Gym Leader, she had to defeat all the Gym Leaders in the region she wanted to become a leader in (she still wasn't sure if she wanted to be a Kanto Gym Leader or a Johto Gym Leader) and then go through a special Ordeal of Leadership where she had to prove the bonds between her Gym pokemon and herself. The better she did on the Ordeal, the higher her Gym ranking would be.

Zell came out of the underbrush with an odd look on his face. When questioned, he just shook his head.

They continued down the road. Standing to one side was a young trainer with a net sticking out of his backpack. Zell groaned and covered his eyes.

"Great..A bug catcher...the most annoying trainer type on the planet..."

Krysta thought he was joking, then she got challenged.

The young boy was eager in his tactics, sending out a Metapod. Krysta chose a pokemon and sent it into the makeshift arena.

"Phanpy, go!"

Her small blue and red pokemon walked hesitantly around his side of the battle zone. The Metapod stared serenly at him.

"Phanpy, Tackle!" Krysta urged.

He obeyed and managed to knock the Metapod over. The bug catcher ordered his Metapod to Harden. The bug pokemon glowed white for a few seconds and tensed up. Krysta had Phanpy Tackle it again. The hit was fairly substantial, but not as effective as the first hit. The Metapod was ordered to Harden again.

------After an hour and a half------

"Phanpy! Tackle!" Krysta was mad. The stupid Metapod would just not faint! She started thinking _At least it can't raise its defense anymore...Poor Phanpy's getting tired though..._ She would be glad when this battle was over.

Phanpy was getting angry as well. On his next attack, he put all his strength into his Tackle. The reward wasMetapod's squeal of sorrow as it fainted. The bug trainer stared at Krysta before angrily shoving a few bills at her.

Krysta graciously accepted them and returned Phanpy. Looking around for Zell, she noticed that he was gone yet again.

She decided to go on with out him. As she came to the bend in the road, she noticed him standing beside a small tree. He motioned to her and called out his Ivysaur.

It was a majestic pokemon. Its leaves were dark green and glossy, the bud a rich pink that seemed to absorb the light around it, and its eyes were bright and intelligent.

Zell patted his grass pokemon's head and asked it to use Cut.

The Ivysaur grunted and faced the small tree. Two vines extended from its back and lashed out at the little sapling. The tunk went one way and the crown of the tree went the other and a passage to the other side was clear.

Krysta and Zell continued down the road talking about different strategies that different trainers use.

Finally, the last jaunt through the grass was all that was standing between Krysta and Violet City. She dashed ahead of Zell and was sprinting for the GateHouse.

"Krysta, wait!" Zell called after her before running after the young trainer.

He got through the gate just in time to see her turn the corner and head towards the Gym. He ran even faster, lungs burning with exertion.

As he burst through the doors of the Gym, he heard her triumphiant shout.

"Falkner! I challenge you for the Zephyr Badge!"

---

Author's Note: You all probably hate me now for leaving you here don't you? Well, that's okay. I like using Cliff Hangers and will probably use more of them as the story progesses. Ta.


	7. Discovery Comes From the Heart

Author's Note: The previous chapter got edited...I, on advice from a well listened to source, decided a certain scene was fairly pointless at this point in the game...do not worry, tear jerker fans, it will be back soon. And now, to satisfy your urge of the cliffhanger.

Lunar Sphinx, if you want an answer to your question, think about a storm...what elements are in it?

NAME: Falkner

AGE: 20

HOME: Violet City

HAIR: Long and dark green

EYES: Serious and dark brown

CLOTHES: Black uniform

FUN FACT: He inherited his Gym from his father after earning the right to be a Gym Leader.

---

Krysta's mom sat in the window seat of the relitvely small house. Ever since Krysta had left, the house had been devoid of chatter, fun, and familial company. Now all that Linda, Krysta's mom, had to sustain herself was her hopes for her family and Blissey. The large pink frilly pokemon was sitting in the windowsill with her. Having been a trainer once herself, Linda knew that Krysta was going to be facing a long road ahead of her.

Krysta, meanwhile, was standing in the Challenger's box at the dimly lit Violet City Gym. The echos of her shout were dying away when her challenge was answered.

Surprisingly, It came from above her. Looking up, she saw a young man standing on a platform that resembled a swing the trapeeze artists used in the circus. His dark brown eyes studied her with all the intensity of a hawk. His arms were crossed infront of him and, between the index and middle finger of each hand, was a pokeball. He spoke a single word and released a pokeball.

"Accepted."

A healthy looking Pidgey zoomed out of its ball and flew around the arena. Thinking quickly, Kjrysta pulled Aqua's pokeball off her belt.

"Aqua, use Bubble!"

Falkner urged his Pidgey on. "Pidgey, dodge it, then use Mudslap!"

The Pidgey pulled a barrelroll, completely missed by the dancing bubbles that Aqua had released at it. Swooping groundward, it hefted some dirt off the floor and flung it at Aqua. The little blue pokemon squealed and tried to wash it off.

The Pidgey followed up with a full force tackle. Aqua was sent flying and hit the wall hard. Krysta saw that there was no way that Aqua could win, so she recalled her and sent out Dorcy. The little Spinarak followed the movements of the airborne Pidgey.

"Pidgey, Mudslap-Tackle again!" Falkner yelled with a sickeningly detatched voice.

Krysta's mind raced and she yelled the first thing that came to mind. "Poison Sting!"

As the Pidgey flung mud at Dorcy, the little bug aimed. As the Pidgey set up its flying run at the Spinarak, Dorcy fired its Poison Sting.

Both blows connected, but it was Dorcy who fainted. The reward of hard work, how ever, was Pidgey's wince of pain as the poison took affect.

Krysta was truly getting nervous now. She had three pokemon she could count on and one who didn't stand a chance, though Dorcy hadn't either, she reflected. She chose Hoothoot.

The big-eyed owl pokemon fluttered over to its side of the ring and started preening. Krysta tried to sound confidant as she ordered it to use Growl. The Hoothoot didn't even look at her.

The Pidgey's mode of attack was as predictable as the sunrise, so when Krysta saw the bird pokemon diving for the deck, she warned Hoothoot.

"Duck Hoothoot!" Surprisingly, he obeyed. The mud sailed harmlessly over Hoothoots back and splattered behind him. The Pidgey set up for its tackle run.

Hoothoot's eyes began to glow light blue. A resonating light pulsed around the enemy Pidgey and Hoothoot winked at it. It recognized the type now. Krysta was more than slightly miffed. Hoothoot didn't respect her and had used Foresight to identify the target. Why? Because he didn't trust Krysta.

Krysta scratched her head. She tried again. "Hoothoot, Tackle it!" Her bird pokemon looked at her and shrugged.

He launched himself clumsily into the air and flapped toward the oncoming Pidgey. The other pokemon got a critical hit and down went Hoothoot. As it crowed its victory, it winced in pain as it succumbed to the poison. It too fell to the ground. As the two pokemon were recalled, Falkner's voice echoed from his perch.

"Are you sure you wish to continue? You may forfeit anytime."

Krysta considered for a moment. She still had Echo, Storm, and Quake (as she decided to call Phanpy). She might be able to win. Maybe. She decided to take a chance.

"Falkner, I'm not leaving here until I earned my Badge!"

The reply was eerie. "Then earn it!"

A Pidgeotto screamed down from the darkness at her. Reflexively, she pulled out Echo's pokeball.

The small Zubat answered the larger pird pokemon's scream with his own shrill trill.

Krysta was glad to see that he had pre-empted with Supersonic. The Pidgeotto took it full in the face. However, it tucked its head down by its claws and passed the Bitter Berry it had stored to its beak. The extremely bitter juices of the berry brought the bird out of its Confused state.

"Echo, do a Supersonic-Leech Life combo!"

Echo obeyed and tried to confuse then drain the larger pokemon. The Pidgeotto pulled the same barrelroll manuever that the Pidgey had done and avoided the Supersonic. The Leech Life hit however.

It wasn't as effective as Krysta or Echo had hoped. The Pidgeotto's attack slammed into Echo and knocked him to the ground. The ruthless bird pokemon then dove after Echo and hit him with Mudslap.

Poor Echo couldn't see, so he relied on his insticts. His echolocation helped him note that the Pidgeotto was right above him, so he used Supersonic. When he opened his mouth to deliver the attack, some mud fell into his mouth. He choked and coughed the mud up.

Pidgeotto delivered a Gust that ended the round with Echo.

Krysta was desperate now. Tears swam inher eyes as she recalled her hurt Echo. Anger blossomed in her as she whipped out Storm's pokeball.

"Storm, do it! Use your Sand Attack then Tackle it while its blinded!"

Storm obeyed with the ruthless anger that she always harbored. Soon, the battlefield was occluded from sight. The trainers couldn't see anything that was happening. The harsh cries of the two spirited pokemon could be heard. The dust settled after a few tense moments of loud, violent fighting. What Krysta saw hurt her pride.

Pidgeotto was standing above Storms limp form, but had a swollen eye to remember the smaller bird by.

Krysta thought about Quake. He would stand no chance, so she recalled Storm and said softly "I forfeit."

The Pidgeotto flew into the air and settled on his trainer's shoulder. Falkner looked down at her and delivered the harshest blow of all.

"Trainer, you barged into my Gym and did not even give the courtesy of waiting for the rules to be told or introductions to be made. You followed your silly little pride in here to prove your worth. Well...what is your worth Trainer? Come back when you respect your pokemon more and have actually taken the time to train them."

With that, the lights dimmed and Krysta slumped to the ground. She had lost. An arm slung around her shoulders and she felt herself pulled into a commiserating hug. There was no shame in crying, she told herself.

Zell held her until she tried standing on her own. He helped Krysta to the Pokecenter and waited with her while her pokemon were healed.

Nurse Joy brought her a mug of hot chocolate.

Krysta took the drink with a distant smile of thanks. Inside her mind, thoughts raced around. She would train better. The only problem was where to train. A polite voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Excuse me, young trainer. I have heard of your learning experience at the hands of Falkner. Please excuse me for being so rude as to not introduce myself. My name is Domingo, I am a Sage at the Bellsprout Tower. If you would like, I would like to take you under my wing as an apprentice. When you have learned what I have to teach, you will be ready for Falkner."

Krysta looked up at the man. He was dark skinned and had a kind smile. His clothing was a nondescript uniform from the Tower's order of pokemon trainers. She nodded once and verbally agreed.

"I am Krysta. I would be honored to learn from you, Sage Domingo."

The older mand smiled softly and patted her leg. "Please, Call me Dom."

A bell chimned and Krysta started. Zell came to her carrying her pokeballs. Looking at them closely, he said something odd.

"Aren't you going to mark these? I put my initials on mine incase anyone ever tries to steal my pokemon. I can let you borrow my knife if you wish to engrave your name or symbol on them..."

Krysta felt drained. She took her belt holding her pokemon and looked downcast. What surprised her most was Zell coming up and burying her in a hug.

"Krysta...It's okay. Everybody loses sometimes. At least this was your first Gym, not the last one. Cheer up...at least you can blame this incident on inexperience right?" His words comforted her.

Krysta put her pokebelt on and followed Dom to the tower. She didn't feel like talking a whole lot and she felt like she was an automaton with no reason for being there. Zell was worried about her. She could feel his tenseness whenever he touched her.

Dom walked towards his home and training ground quietly. When they were in the foyer of the temple, Dom turned to Krysta.

"To free the spirits of your pokemon and mold them into a team, you must train extensively with them. Come with me and we shall leave the common corridors to trainers on the Path of Enlightenment." Dom went to a seemingly blank wall and opened a hidden door. Krysta and Zell followed him into the dim, dusty hallway. It led to a large gymnasium like area where Sages and their Bellsprout trained.

"Release your pokemon, both of you." Dom ordered.

Six unhappy pokemon came from Krysta's pokeball. Quake was the only member of her team that didn't place his back at her. Krysta felt more depressed than ever.

Dom noticed the antipathy and decided to try an exercise that would be a bit more fun. "Okay, Krysta, see your Pidgey? I want you to mimic its every move as best as you can."

Krysta stared blankly at Dom. Then she looked at Storm, who was stalking a bug on the floor. Krysta blinked and hunched herself over like she was Storm and tried to match the Pidgey's fierce intensity. Slowly, as Storm raised her right talon, Krysta mimed it with her right foot.

Dom surpressed a chuckle and called out "That's good for a beginner, but try to focus more on Pidgey's posture and the way it holds her wings."

Krysta noted the Sage's advice and tried to better emulate the pokemon. Zell burst out laughing and startled Krysta and Storm. Both jumped and Krysta tried her best to emulate her bird pokemon.

Storm saw Krysta emulating her. "Pidgey?"

Krysta tried imitating Storm's voice and inflection. "Pidgey?"

Poor Storm jumped out of her feathers and cocked an eye at her trainer.

Krysta of course emulated her. Aqua chortled at Storm's surprise.

Dom noted this and told her to mimic Aqua. The little blue pokemon stared at him in surprise. Krysta, of course, followed suit. Aqua shook her tail experimentally.

Krysta tried to copy that motion and set Zell laughing harder than ever. Krysta glared at Zell. "Aqua, Tackle Zell, he's laughing at us."

The little pokemon nodded and slammed into Zell harder than she had ever hit anything before. It left both Aqua and Zell more than a little dizzy.

Dom clapped his hands and smiled broadly. "That is exactly the lesson I was trying to teach you! You must feel your pokemon's actions and let them be a part of you."

He had her emulate each of her pokemon in turn. Her following their every movement put off some of them and others were happy to have attention paid to them. Finally, Dom asked her to stop. He then turned to her team.

"Now, pokemon who have decided to win, I want all of you to mimic your trainer. Follow her every movement, understood?"

"Phan!"

"Pidge!"

"Poli!"

"Spinarrr-Ak!"

"Zuuuu..batzu!"

"Hooo..!"

Krysta decided to make it fun for them. She led them in a Follow the Leader game dancing around the facility. They finally all collapsed together giggling and laughing, hugging each other.

---

Author's note: Awwww.how cute! Anyway, please R&R. E-mail me with any questions you have or if you want to start a conversation. Lunar Sphinx, that means you...I like your ideas and would like to talk more often than random reviews.


	8. By Climbing, You Only Look Up

Author's Note: Yay, more bonding! Jade, Sphinx, Grey Eyed Fighter, thank you for all your support, this chapter goes out to you!

NAME: Sage Domingo

AGE: 30

HOME: Violet City

HAIR: buzz cut black

EYES: black

CLOTHES: Black uniform

FUN FACT: He believes that peaceful bonding builds stronger fighting in regards to pokemon.

Krysta's giggles died down into a happy smile. Her pokemon kept her under their warm weight until she tried pushing them off. They wouldn't budge.

"Hey! What is this?" she asked, mildly annoyed.

"PIDGEY!" said Storm, right by her ear.

"What?" Krysta asked, confused.

"PID-GEY!" Storm said again, annunciating it more clearly.

Krysta thought for a moment and pulled out her pokedex and qued it.

The mechanized voice translated Storm's squawk into "We will win!"

Krysta agreed whole heartedly, but Sage Dom cut in. "No. Not with this gossamer strand to tie yourselves together with. We must train more! Now in this next exercise..."

He droned on. After several different intense yet fun activities, Dom declared her "Ready for the path of Enlightenment."

Krysta barely knew what that was, but she decided that she could do anything as long as she had her team with her. Standing up, she brushed herslef off and recalled all of her pokemon. Zell, who had been forced to participate in many of the activities, followed her and Dom back to the main hallway.

The Sage led them to an ornately carved door that bore inscriptions in an ancient language, carvings of Bellsprout and Dratini along the edges of the door, and a letter tacked to it.

"To the prospective trainer wanting to travel the Path of Enlightenment: Fear not the darkness unless you have no one to trust. If you cannot bend, you will break. Instinct alone cannot guide you. Trust is fundamental. There may be only one trainer on the Path at a time. May your way shine in the darkness.

-Master Ohi"

Krysta took a deep breath and opened the door. It was heavy and at least two inches thick. The passage was dark and forboding. Krysta held the door open and turned back towards the light. She solomnly put her hand up and waved goodbye, then slid into the dark abyss. She hesitantly stepped forward in the inky blackness. The door closed behind her with an onimous click.

Slowly, she made her way through the passage with her arms outstretched. She bumped into a wall. Turning to her left she continued, but hit another wall in the process. She turned around again and walked back to where she had hit the wall the first time. A groaning behind her made her jump.

Quickly, she called out Echo and her pokedex. "Echo...whats that noise?"

A quick chatter towards the direction of the noise and then Echo's reply ("Zu-u bat..Zubatzu...Bat Bat!") was all that she could detect. Her pokedex chimed and translated. "Bellsprout in front..Big square Bellsprout...tree."

Krysta didn't understand at all, so she had him come away from it. Echo proved mighty useful. His echolocation kept her from running into walls. Suddenly, a light flared. An older sage with a Bellsprout stood in the hallway. The light seemed to be coming from Bellsprout's leaves.

"Greetings traveler. Let me see your trust. Go, Bellsprout!"

Krysta decided to go with Echo.

"Echo, Supersonic, then follow up with a Leech Life!" She cried, unconciously miming Echo's movements as he reared back and emitted an ultrasonic burst of confusing sound. Her body twisted and danced in time with Echo's motions. It just felt right to her to move with her pokemon.

The Bellsprout fought valiantly, but even then, it was no match for Echo.

The Supersonic not only confused the Bellsprout, but also knocked it over completely. The Leech Life was almost brutal in its efficiancy. The Bellsprout glowed greenish white, then the light condensed into a ball and flew up towards Echo.

As the grass type pokemon fell, the Sage bowed to her and recalled his pokemon. He nodded and stepped to the side. He had been standing infront of a ladder.

"Trainer, you may pass. Good luck farther on. Do you have any questions so far?" the Sage asked with a smile.

Krysta asked about the pillar. "What is that thing?"

The Sage smiled knowingly as he replied. "It is the central pillar of this complex. It flexes when trainers on the top floor battle. It is said to be the stalk of a hundred foot tall Bellsprout..."

That awed Krysta. Silently, she climbed the ladder to the next floor.

This floor was dimly lit and was quite spacious. Krysta saw several items on the floor and picked them up, becoming the new owner of a potion, an antidote, and a pokeball.

The Sage in here was also waiting infront of a ladder. He bowed slightly to her and spoke. "Congratulations on making the first step on the Path to Enlightenment. You have demonstrated trust, now show me flexibility!"

He expertly tossed a pokeball out. An older Bellsprout writhed comfortably.

Krysta decided to let Dorcy take this Bellsprout. "Go, Dorcy! Use Scary Face and follow with Poison Sting!"

Dorcy sprang into action with impressive ability. Her eyes glowed golden and pierced into the Bellsprout, who became more hesitant with its moves. The Poisonsting hit the grass type full on and caused it to shudder with pain.

The Sage commanded his pokemon with skill. "Bellsprout, Wrap!"

The Bellsprout nodded once and sent two vines whipping at Dorcy. As Krysta yelled for her to dodge it, the Spinarak was jumping, flipping, and sliding to avoid the leaves. Dorcy fired another round of Poison Sting at the defensless Bellsprout and had it down. The Sage, like the one before him, nodded once and stepped aside for her to continue.

Krysta ascended the ladder with pride, happy that she was finally bonding with her pokemon. The next room was brightly lit. The wooden walls, floors, and ceilings shone with polish. The center spire was old and wrinkled looking, like a jungle vine.

There were two Sages in here. She had to challenge the yunger to make her way to the older one, so she did. Pidgey quickly knocked the two Bellsprouts the Sage carried out.

She bowed to the old Sage before he could say anything. Behind this Sage was a door. She desperately wanted to know what was behind it.

The old man bowed back at her and pulled out his first of three pokeballs. He released a Pidgey and waited for her.

"Go, Aqua!"

The little blue pokemon happily toddled out to face the more experienced Pidgey. Both trainers ordered their pokemon at the exact same second.

"Pidgey, Gust attack!"

"Hit 'em with Hypnosis Aqua!"

The Pidgey flapped its wings harder and harder, building up a small tornado. Before the whirlwind could be launched, however, Aqua had entranced the bird pokemon and sent it to sleep. The Pidgey slumped over, snoring slightly.

Krysta nodded happily. "Okay, Bubble!"

Aqua used Bubble until the Pidgey fainted. The next adversary was a Bellsprout. Krysta changed pokemon and called out Hoothoot.

"Okay, Hoothoot, I want you to use Peck!" Hoothoot obliged and expertly drilled the Bellsprout with his beak. The Bellsprout didn't even get a chance to put up a fight before it fainted. The Sage called out a Hoothoot next.

The two owl pokemon stared at each other. Finally, Krysta's spread his wings and hooted at his adversary, then charged him with a Tackle. The two pokemon began brawling under their trainers' commands. It was a close battle, but Krysta's Hoothoot emerged victorious. Hoothoot, however, would need to see a pokecenter before Krysta would bring him into battle again.

The Sage stepped out of her path and bowed to her. "May your enlightenment serve you well.." he said as she passed. The door here was an exact duplicate of the one downstairs. She pushed the door open and was nearly blinded by the strong light within the chambers.

A deep, yet quavery voice ordered her to follow it. She hesitated, then stepped boldly forward. She hadn't traveled through darkness to be scared of light. Even if she was scared, she had her pokemon with her, and nothing could stop her from anything with them beside her.

The man she found on the other side of the room was tall and proud. He was completely bald and had deepset serious eyes. He nodded to her.

"Young trainer, I am Master Ohi. You have journeyed far, but it has only begun. We shall not battle, but we shall talk. Tell me, what are your pokemon to you?"

Krysta hesitated, trying to find the best words to describe her team. "They're...my family...my partners...my friends..." she said at last. Master Ohi nodded.

"Why have you journeyed here?" He asked.

"To learn about myself and my pokemon." She answered firmly. Again, she was rewarded with a nod.

"And finally, may I see your pokemon?" He asked, beckoning to a figure in the light.

Krysta called her team out and presented them to Master Ohi. The lights dimmed and an Alakazam came beside Ohi. It stared at the little pokemon turn by turn. Master Ohi's eyes were slightly glazed, as if listening to somoeone who wasn't there.

"Ala...ala-kazam. Kaz-ala!" The Alakazam's eyes flitted to hers briefly. The deep purle eyed locked with hers and finally broke to turn to Echo.

Finally, Master Ohi blinked and smiled at Krysta.

"You have done a fine job teaching these pokemon. May your way always shine. "He handed her a small box with a smile.

"This is a Hidden Machine move. A Hidden Machine is a move that can be taught to pokemon multiple times, compared to a Technical Machine, which can only be taught once. This one is Flash. Use it to light dark cave and show the way. Godd luck in your journey, young trainer."

Before she could say anything, the Alakazam Transported her back to the main hallway. Her pokemon all returned to their pokeballs. She saw Zell and Sage Dom standing where she left them: staring at the large wooden door with rapt attention, waiting for her to emerger victorious.

Sneaking up behind them, she decided to scare them.

"Hi." Was all that she said. Zell jumped out of his skin, but Sage Dom merely turned around and nodded.

"So you have traveled the Path. Congratulations."

Krysta beamed with pride. She started to lead the group towards the door, but paused when she saw a nebulous shape floating in front of her. Two wide, purple eyes stared at her from the dusky blackish cloud.

"Gassssssstly." The pokemon hissed quietly. Slowly, Krysta released Aqua.

"Just use Bubble, Aqua." She said quietly.

The Poliwag nodded and blew three bubbles at the Ghost pokemon. Gastly started to fade from sight, but the bubbles hit it and made it glow soflty for a few seconds. The vaporous pokemon descended around Aqua and opened its mouth wide. It long, pink toung licked Aqua on the face. Aqua shivered for a moment and used Bubble on it again.

Krysta threw the pokeball she had found earlier at the weakened Gastly. The pokeball didn't even rock. However, when the button glowed red, the pokebal started to fade.

Krysta dived at her newly caught pokemon. "WAHHH!?"

Zel pulled her up and explained. "You can only carry six pokemon...I thought you knew that!"

Krysta smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...just got into the battle and all and wanted to talk to Gastly...anyway...I think I'm ready for Falkner now.

Zell nodded. "I think you are too."

As they started to leave, Master Ohi and Sage Dom came running after them.

"Wait, young trainer! By being under Sage Domingo's tutelage and having defeated all of my Sages, you have the oppourtunity to join our order as a Sage." Master Ohi said.

Krysta smiled broadly. "I would love to. What do I need to do?"

Master Ohi bowed to her. "You must defeat me in battle."


	9. Where the Eagles Fly

Author's Note: Sphinx, its on my profile page...just click the link that says "e-mail", I look forward to your e-mail, just no viruses XD

NAME: Ohi

AGE: 63

HOME: Violet City

HAIR: bald

EYES: black

CLOTHES: Black uniform with silver hems.

FUN FACT: He is the Master of the Bellsprout Tower in Violet City.

------

Master Ohi nodded and pulled out two pokeballs.

"Since you have not yet earned your first badge, this fight shall be limited to two pokemon per side. Both trainers will not know the pokemon used by the other, and we shall release at the same time. Prepare yourself."

Krysta nodded sharply and decided to go with Echo and Dorcy. She pulled Dorcy's pokeball and started a countdown.

"Three!"

Together, she and Master Ohi called out "Two!" and finally, "ONE!"

As the two pokemon emerged, Krysta heard Zell and Dom's gasp of surprise.

"Weeeeepin-bell!"

Dorcy looked at the larger pokemon and started to step back, then she glanced at her trainer. Resolutely, she stepped forward.

Krysta gulped. "Dorcy, use Scary Face and follow up with another Scary Face!"

Dorcy closed her eyes and opened them slowly. The golden glow they emitted was a bright, shiny thing for the Weepinbell to focus on. Predictably, the Weepinbell got hit full force with the Speed reducing move.

Since the grass type was moving slower, Dorcy was able to get her attack in before the other pokemon could move. Again, the less than smart Weepinbell got hit full on with the Scary Face.

The yellow and green pokemon grunted and flung its vine at Dorcy and tried to Wrap her. Without being told, Dorcy executed a beautiful backflip and fired off two Poison Stings.

Krysta was proud of her pokemon and tried to express it to her. "Good job Dorcy, think on your toes like that and we'll be on Indigo Plateau next week!"

The Weepinbell tried to use Vine Whip, sending two vines on either side of Dorcy and curling around behind her. Krysta was sure that the small pokemon would take a devastating hit.

The small Spinarak looked at the vines encroaching on her and fired a Stringshot at the wall behind the Weepinbell. Springing off of it, she dealt the pokemon a strong Tackle attack. Krysta was surprised. Apparently, so were Zell and Dom.

"What? A Spinarak cannot learn tackle!" Dom kept yelling.

Zell just stared at the battle in anticipation of something else new.

The Tackle ended the Weepinbell. Master Ohi replaced it with a serene looking Noctowl.

Krysta recalled Dorcy and sent out Echo. "Supersonic, then Leech Life!"

The Noctowl's eyes started to glow light blue and beams of light circled around Echo. They dissappeared shortly and Echo commenced with his attacks.

The Noctowl was hit with the Supersonic, but managed to dodge the Leech Life. The large bird pokemon regally took to the air. It came screaming down for a Tackle attack.

Echo dodged it and watched as the confused pokemon tried to shift direction and fail. With a loud crunch, the pokemon hit the dirt.

The Noctowl tried to stand up, but fell over. Echo used Leech Life to finish off the pokemon.

Krysta recalled Echo after the battle. She was poumped and ready for anything. Master Ohi bowed to her and motioned her to him. Several of the other Sages stood behind him.

One of them stepped forward and was holding two long, black, and shiny things. Master Ohi took them from the Sage and held it up for everone to see. It was a black silk headband and matching sash. Embroidered on them were the branch and the petals from a Cherry tree.

"Sage Krysta, I present to you the symbols of your trials here. You are now a part of our order. Since you are a traveling trainer, we have decided to honor you with the accutrements of the traveling warrior. Wear them with pride."

With that, he tied the headband on her and draped the sash over her shoulder. He and the other Sages bowed to her.

After the rest of the ceremony was complete, Krysta and Zell left the Tower. Krysta decided to keep the headband on, but tucked the sash away until a special occasion. Finally, after healing their pokemon, the duo headed for the Gym.

Krysta slowly pushed open the doors and stepped into the darkened Gym. The sounds of battle eminated from the arena. Silently, Krysta went towards the open space.

A boy and his Rattata were in a heated battle with Falkner's Pidgeotto. Krysta sank into a meditative sitting position at the edge of the room and watched silently.

The Rattata was fast, but Pidgeotto was faster. The bird pokemon looked slightly winded, but it managed to knock the Rattata into a wall.

The boy left with a sad look on his face. Krysta noted that he was carriying his pokemon in his arms rather than in its pokeball. She decided to wait and watch a little longer.

Falkner dissappeared from his mid-air perch and was on the arena floor seconds later. He hugged his Pidgeotto and whispered to it comfortingly while he used a Potion on its wounds. He fed it an elixer and scratched its head.. He next called out and treated his Pidgey. As Krysta had assumed, it was fainted. He revived it and healed its wounds as well. He patted it on the head as he gave it an ether. Krysta thought on that for a moment.

Apparently, Falkner knew his stuff. The hard-eyed young man she had battled earlier was nowhere to be found. He had been replaced with this gentle trainer who was busy playing with his pokemon.

At that moment, Zell, who had gone up in the spectator part of the Gym, sneezed. All three of the Violet City Gym's guardians looked up at him. Then the Pidgey looked at Krysta.

"Pidgey!"

Falkner looked at her. "Yes?" There was no trace of the Leader who had redressed her not more than two days ago.

Krysta swallowed hard and stood serenely. "Falkner, I am Krysta, and I have come to challenge you for a Zephyr Badge. However, before we begin, may I ask a question of you?"

He arched an eyebrow at her but shrugged. "You have, and you may."

"What are your pokemon's nicknames?"

He blinked hard. "How did you know that they were named?" he asked, more curious now.

Krysta smiled softly. "You seem to love and care for them so much...I can't imnagine that you haven't named them."

Falkner nodded and pointed at the Pidgeotto. "That's Ace, and this," he said, pointing to the Pidgey "is Zephyr. Now, as a return favor, when we battle, you must tell me yours." He smiled at her and recalled both his pokemon. He walked to the opposite edge of the arena.

To Krysta's surprise, he didn't ascend to his usual battle area. He readied his pokemon and called out to her. "Krysta, I accept your challenge as leader of this Gym. The Zephyr Badge is the first step along your journey and is watched by a Judge. After defeating me, you will advance to try and earn the Hive badge. This will be a one on one pokemon battle and will last until either you or I run out of usable pokemon or one of us decides to forfeit. Are you ready?"

Krysta took a deep breath and grasped Aqua's pokeball in her hands. "Yes. Aqua, go!"

"Zephyr, show this greenhorn how it's done!" Falkner seemed to be more relaxed in this battle than in others.

The Pidgey and the Poliwag faced each other again.

Krysta decided to have fun with this battle. She called out to Aqua and struck a pose. Aqua nodded and complied.

The Pidgey was zooming down to tackle Aqua as it had been ordered to do, but in order to hit her, Zephyr had to look at her.

Aqua delt a flawless Hypnosis to Zephyr and was rewarded with the pokemon falling asleep. After that, all it took was two Bubble attacks.

Krysta noted that Zephyr was about to faint. "Falkner, If you want, you can just recall Zephyr and bring out Ace. I know how much you care for them..."

Falkner looked at her with eyes that seemed to pierce into her soul. Krysta's heart fluttered slightly, but she just attributed it to battle nerves.

Falkner said nothing, but he recalled Zephyr and sent out Ace. Krysta kept Aqua out and struck the same pose. Aqua giggled in her bubbly voice and used the same combo again.

Pidgeottos don't like being hit when they're asleep.

Ace awoke after being hit with one Bubble and used Gust on Aqua. The Poliwag jumped up off the floor and toddled back to her position. Krysta changed her stance and held her arms up. "You can do it Aqua!" she yelled.

Aqua did a cute little backflip and blew Bubbles at Ace. Ace dodged them and slapped Aqua with Mud Slap. Aqua stopped her dancing and stared at Ace.

Ace fell for it and was soon deeply asleep. Krysta had Aqua use Bubble again and again until Ace was almost out.

"Falkner, do you forfeit?" she yelled.

Grimly, he shok his head and tossed out a Full Heal. Ace woke up and Tackled Aqua. The force and surprise of the blow sent the Poliwag flying into the far wall. Aqua fainted.

Krysta grimmaced. "Dorcy, go!"

Falkner was using a potion on Ace when she called out Dorcy. He scoffed at her and asked "A bug pokemon? You expect a bug to beat a bird? Well...you have four more pokemon..." He sent Ace back into battle.

"Dorcy," Krysta said calmly, "He doesn't think you can beat his one itsy bitsy Pidgeotto. He doesn't think you're good enough. Show him combo four."

Dorcy's eyes began to glow gold as she used Scary Face on the Pidgeotto. The fast flying bird slowed down drastically as it stared at the little Spinarak.

Dorcy then shot a String Shot into a corner and slingshot herself in the air infront of the surprised Ace. Then Dorcy used String Shot again, right into the surprised Ace's eyes. Both pokemon came back down onto the floor of the arena.

While Ace was trying to clear his eyes, Dorcy hammered him with Poison Stings. The poison got into Ace's system and knocked him out.

Dorcy returned to her pokeball after nuzling Krysta's ankle.

Falkner stared at her silently. He rocked slightly where he stood. Finally, a smile broke his cold mask.

"Congratulations. I see you have taken my advice to heart and trained yourself hard, though it does surprise me that two days could make such a difference. As stated in the rules, you have won. Come receive your reward."

Krysta crossed the arena and stood beside the older trainer. He shook her hand and presented her with the feather shaped badge.

"This is the Zephyr Badge. With it you can use Flash outside of battle if you have it...here, I want you to have this too..." he handed her a small dark blue box that was a lot like the HM that Master Ohi gave her.

"Is this a TM?" she asked.

Falkner nodded. "Yep. TM 31 to be exact. That's Mud Slap. It reduces accuracy as well as damaging, so it's a very useful move indeed. You can only teach it once though, so be careful in choosing which pokemon you teach it to. By the way, you did a great job battling. Good luck, and maybe we shall see each other again."

Krysta was too hyped up to notice the look in Falkner's eyes or the difference in his tone.

Zell noticed.

As they were leaving Violet City, he made a comment on it. "So...It seems Falkner likes you."

Krysta scoffed at him, then actually thought about it. "You think?"

Her reply was Zell looking away. She thought that she saw two patches of pink on his face, but who could tell. She shrugged it off and kept walking.

---

Author's note! So...what do you think of the love interests springing up? Apparently, guys like a girl who trains hard and can win. More later...


	10. Through The Storm Thou Dost Lead Me

Author's Note: So sorry that there has been a lack of updting...If I had more reviews, I'd feel more encouraged to write faster winkwink.... By the way, This chapter starts at the end of the day of the last chapter...things have transpired that I didn't feel like writing. Now, if anybody flames me for the inconsistancy, tough. I told you. Go home and cry to your mothers. Oh, and watch out for red dots on your chest. Teh Sniper

NAME: Reynolds

AGE: 47

HOME: Route 32

HAIR: grey

EYES: black

CLOTHES: White shirt, red overalls

FUN FACT: He is a fisherman and enjoys talking about anything

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Krysta yawned as she approached the Pokemon Center and entered with Zell. Both were exhausted from the day's events and needed to heal their pokemon. Krysta also wanted to talk with her new pokemon: Gastly, Bellsprout, Ekans, Wooper, and Rattata.

She had had to return to Violet at least once today, but she wasn't sure how many times she went back for more pokeballs, healing, and various other errands that trainers in the field needed. All of her team was thoroughly tired from the seven battles they participated in after leaving Violet.

While Krysta went and withdrew her new pokemon and deposited her freshly healed and tired ones, Zell inquired about rooms for the night.

She released her five new pokemon and Aqua. The Gastly was barely visible in the stark white lights of the healing center. The Ekans glared at Krysta and slithered around, the tip of his tail twitching slightly. Tide, the Wooper, and Aqua started playing together rather cutely while Rattata tried to curl up and go to sleep.

Krysta tried to round up all her pokemon whe Zell returned, but it was like herding cats. Finally, she recalled all of them and trudged gratefully off to the room that she and Zell had to share.

_At least there's a bunk bed s_he thought as she sank into the matress.

The crowing of a Fearow outside woke her. Glancing out the window, she noticed that it was well into the day. She rolled out of bed, ready to start the day. This was rather painful because she forgot that she had taken the top bunk.

Wincing, she headed towards the complimentary showers to freshen up for the day. She froze when she saw Aqua and Tide playing tag in the misty room.

Somehow, the pair had managed not only to turn on and flood the room, they had also gotten every water type pokemon to empty the soap containers and get all the standing water foamy.

Krysta's mouth hung open as she saw a Wartortle shoot from the flooded depths and perform a near flawless front flip before diving back into the murky water. Vaguely, she felt water flow past her ankles. She turned and watched the wayward flow rush down the corridor. Her mind didn't register the panicked shouts and the pounding, sloshing noise of feet running towards her.

Nurse Joy frowned unhappily at Krysta, and then saw what had actually caused the mess. The nurse tried to hold in her giggles, but failed. Finally, she just shook her head and went to fetch several grass type pokemon.

All the plant pokemon stood in the water apprehensively until all of them were ordered, by trainers and nurses alike, to use absorb. Every misplaced water droplet dissappeared.

Krysta was thouroughly embarrassed to know that her pokemon had been the ringleaders of the morning's misadventure, but was glad that they were feeling better after the previous day's battle. While she showered, she planned on what to do today.

She combed out her hair and put it up into her traditional ponytail and then tied her new headband around her forehead. Gently, she pulled two strands of hair from her ponytail and had them drop around her face over the black band. Satisfied with the look, she packed her brush away and returned to the room she and Zell had shared. Looking at the lower bunk where the older teen was sprawled, she shook her head.

He was most definitely odd. She remembered the way he treated a salesman yesterdaty, going ballistic on the man who was trying to sell Slowpoke Tails. Krysta personally didn't believe in the practice, but that's no reason to punch a guy in the face....

Walking over to the bunk bed, she tapped Zell on the shoulder. He grumbled in his sleep and curled up tighter.

She grinned and said to Echo, who was hanging from the ceiling fan, "Aww...he's so cute when he's sleeping."

Grabbing one side of the matress, she heaved it over just enough that Zell fell out of bed and onto the floor. Still he slept.

Growling under her breath, she pulled the blanket off of him. She tried not to stare too long as she called out Gastly.

"Okay Gastly, Lick his ear."

The ghost pokemon chortled and floated over to the still sleeping half-dressed Zell. The long pink tounge reached out for Zell's ear but got trapped when Zell rolled over. Mumbling noises could be heard when Gastly tried to free itself.

"GATHT! GATHT!" Echo squeaked and flew down to help its teammate. Somewhat meanly, he bit Zell's other ear.

Zell jumped straight up, freeing Gastly, scaring Echo, and making people in the hallway wonder what was wrong.

Needless to say, he was in a grumpy mood for the rest of the day.

As the duo headed downstairs, an older man in a white shirt, red overalls and a fishing cap stopped them. He smiled broadly at Krysta.

"Say...aren't you the one with the Poliwag and Wooper that trashed the showers this morning? All my Magikarp somehow made its way there and joined the party. One of them was so happy about it he evolved when we were fighting earlier. I guess I owe it to you that Kipsy is now a Gyrados...Here, you can have this rod..."

He rummaged in his pack and pulled out a collapsable fishing rod. It looked rather battered, but Krysta decided to take it anyway.

"Thank you, sir." She said, taking it from him.

"No no, little lady, thank _you_."

Zell looked at her oddly as they left. Krysta looked back at him with a questioning look. She never failed to be startled by his purple eyes.

He shook his head slightly and they continued on their way. Shortly, they came to a rocky outcropping. A boy lounged on one of the rocks, half way asleep and not paying too close attention to his surroundings. Krysta and Zell had almost slipped by him and into the cave opening before he awoke.

"Wha? Oh...Hullo. I see you have the Zephyr Badge. Would you mind battling?"

Krysta almost agreed before Zell beat her to it. "Krysta, please let me...I haven't battled in a while due to helping you train..."

Krysta nodded and sat down to watch the fight.

The boy sent out a Pidgey and commanded a Sand-Attack.

Dust flew as Zell's pokemon came out of its ball. Krysta couldn't see it but she heard its low voice clearly.

"Ka...Dabra!" A set of eyes glowed purple through the sandy haze.

Suddenly, the Pidgey started glowing as well. It was flung backward into a rock. Krysta could distinctly hear something crunch. She winced as the bird pokemon shrieked its pain.

The trainer withdrew his injured pokemon and sent out a healthy looking Fearow.

"Fearow, Fury Attack!" the boy yelled desperately as he looked around for the still unseen Kadabra.

The large, aggressive pokemon launched itself into the air and looped over to transition into a screaming dive for where it thought its opponent to be.

It came as a surprised to both the Fearow and its trainer when Kadabra Teleported behind the Fearow and performed a powerful Psybeam.

The pokemon fell into its trainer's arms.

Silently, the boy shoved over Zell's winnings and ran to the Pokecenter.

Krysta dusted herself off after standing and grinned impishly at Zell, who was giving his Kadabra a treat.

"You didn't give any verbal commands, but it knew what you wanted it to do...how was that?" Krysta asked as they picked their way through the dry, sandy, dimly lit corridors of Union cave.

Zell thought for a bit. His amethyst eyes were darkened by the shadowy path, making them look like animate obsidian. "Eryth, Kadabra, and I don't need to talk to understand eachother. She kinda reads my thoughts on what I want her to do...We've been partners for a while now...She was my second pokemon.... Flame was my first...He's my Charmeleon, then Eryth, then Ivysaur...Wartortle...then Spark...and Darkness. Those are the six I'm traveling with right now...I've got others, but I just wanted to travel with my original team."

Krysta felt intimidated by all of his evolved pokemon. "What's Spark and Darkness?"

As if to answer her question, two of Zell's pokeballs popped open.

"Pi..Pika. Pipi...Chu?" A cute little Pikachu sat on Zell's head. Heaving a sigh, Zell picked it up off of his head and started carrying it like it was a baby. "This is Spark." He told her, though she was able to figure that out.

"And Darkness...Hey, boy, where are you?" Zell looked around for a pokemon that Krysta was sure he had made up.

Suddenly, up ahead, two demonic red eyes glared at them from atop a boulder. A body blacker than the gloom surrounding it sat on the rock as if it were a throne. Purplish grey anklets, collar ring with skull, back crescents, and horns finished off the imperious Houndoom.

Darkness lived up to his name, because he fluidly moved from rock to Zell's side with Krysta losing track of him save for his eyes. He was a creepy pokemon.

Krysta was enamored with Spark, but thought, and told Zell, that 'Spark' was an unoriginal name for a Pikachu.

Zell shrugged and told her that Spark was named by someone else and given to him, so he couldn'tchange his name.

Suddenly, Darkness raised her head and gave an eerie, wavering howl before coming over to Zell's side. The team stopped when a dirge-like wailing echoed back at the team.

Together, they decided to hustle on out of there. Emerging from the tunnel, they found out that it was night and it was raining. Turning back around, they decided to camp in Union cave until daylight.

Still too awake to even think of trying to sleep, Krysta decided to work on her gym design.

Zell peered over her shoulder at her drawings. "Whats this?"

She slammed her notebook shut and gasped. "Zell! It's not polite to read over someones shoulder!"

Gently, he took the notebook from her and thumbed through the pages. She only made half-hearted attempts to get it back.

"This is really good..." he said at last. "But theres only one problem...theres already a Storm Badge..."

Krysta stared at him, aghast. The storm outside shrieked in its fury. Krysta looked out the entrance to the cave for inspiration.

"How about 'Tempest'?

Zell looked at the plans again and thought for a moment. "That sounds good..."

The storm outside raged on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okiday people, MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. My comp had to be killed and reincarnated and that took a large chunk out of my time. I am sorry about that. To the dedicated few who read this, fear not. My muse is with me, and Simon has been begging to be heard. Things will be exciting in 3 chapters. I garauntee it.

By the way...

Thanks to **Chill the Great** for your special attention, but Zell is mine. I have never played FF8, though I plan on it. The Storm badge coincidence, as read in this chapter, did have a plan to take care of it. Besides...Tempest sounds cooler. Also, very good with the type recognition, but you forgot ice. Yes, ice. If you live in Midwestern America, you know why. Hail hurts. A lot. I don't recommend playing in it.

**Lunar Sphinx**: Luv ya lots, thanks for the support!

Anyway...as my cats say when they want something: MRAOW!? (cats need food, authors need reviews, get it?)

Sniper


	11. Descend, to Rise a Savior

Author's Note: Rate darn you, rate!

NAME: Evan

AGE: 19

HOME: not known

HAIR: Teal

EYES: Grey

CLOTHES: black Rocket uniform

FUN FACT: He's a Team Rocket member who is a star performer and on the way up to the Admin levels.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Krysta awoke with something draped across her shoulders. Carefully, she slithered out of the confining thing and looked to see what it was. Zell had apparently been a bit restless at night and had ended up with an arm thrown over her. She shook her head and started getting her stuff together for the rest of the journey into Azalea.

Neither had much to pick up because they had slept in their clothes using their packs as pillows. After a few moments of tidying, Krysta went over to Zell and tried to wake him up. He woke up rather easily today, which Krysta was grateful for.

Looking outside, they noted that it had stopped raining, but the ground was still damp. All in all, it was a beautiful day to be on an adventure.

As the duo walked toward Azalea Town, they heard shouts. Presently, they came across two people arguing. One was an older man with an apron on. He was a bit heavy set, but had strong arms. He carried a wooden mallet.

The other person was an older teen. His startling teal hair was rather longish and he had cruel grey eyes. He was in a black uniform with a red letter _R_ on front. From all the yelling, it seemed that the youth, standing in front of a large well, would not let the man pass.

"But you can't just cut off the Slowpoke's tails!" the man yelled heatedly. Krysta noted that Zell's skin had gone an ashy shade and his purple eyes were snapping in anger. Without saying a word, he went up toward the other teen and decked him. The young man was knocked over with the force of the blow, but got up quickly. Idly, he spat a tooth out and put a hand to his rapidly purpling jaw thoughtfully.

Instead of hitting Zell back, he resumed his place in front of the well. Staring at Zell, the boy finally spoke.

"You should not have done that."

Zell snarled at him and whipped out a pokeball. Before he could activate it, the other teen had one out as well.

They stared at each other for a while. Neither was willing to release his pokemon and potentially get defeated, yet neither wanted to get shamed by backing down. Finally, Krysta sighed and headed toward Azalea by herself. All three of the men watched her go with astonishment. Finally, Zell came running after her. The other man had come too.

As they walked, they introduced themselves to the man, who did likewise. "My name's Kurt…I make custom pokeballs here in Azalea." He waved farewell as they reached a small cottage. He apparently lived there.

Zell went into a tirade about Krysta running away from a fight, but she ignored him. Silly male pride.

Krysta headed directly for the gym. She was perturbed to see that the door was blocked. She went up to the tall, burly, bored looking Rocket Grunt in front of the Gym.

"Who are you? Why are you in front of this gym? Move. Now."

Zell looked at her like she was crazy. Mayhap she was, but she wanted in that gym.

The larger man just shrugged and told her "They's redoin' the flooring. I was told to not let any folk in. So here I stand."

Krysta growled angry syllables and stalked off. Zell shrugged and followed her at a distance. To no one's surprise, she headed toward Kurt's house. No one was home. There was, however, a note.

_To anyone who has come calling: I'm at the well. I shall be back before noon, so just hold tight. _

_-Kurt_

Zell looked at his watch. It was closer to three o' clock than two, so he decided to head off toward the well. Krysta, not having anything better to do and wanting to know where Kurt was, followed him.

When they came to the well, they noted that the young Rocket they had faced down earlier was gone. Filled with trepidation, the pair descended into the bowels of the old well.

Since the town had moved to pipe plumbing, the well had served little more purpose than as a landmark. It was a deep well that had once held water. Since the underground lake that supplied the town's water also supplied the well, it was slowly draining away. Due to the recent draught in the area (the recent rain was the first in several weeks) the water level was excruciatingly low.

The cavern that was left was huge. There was a small lake in it, as well as a substantial shoreline. A familiar figure lay at the bottom of the stairs. Krysta ran up to the older man.

"Kurt! Are you okay?"

The man shifted a little and winced in pain. "I'm fine…I just slipped on the ladder and twisted something in my back along the way down. They're down here Krysta…Them Rockets are down here and they have the Slowpoke…And here I'm stuck, not being able to do anything about it…" He sighed.

Just then, Zell spoke up. "We'll do it. We can save the Slowpokes." Krysta nodded in agreement. Kurt smiled weakly and pointed off into the cavern. "They're back there."

Quickly, the pair darted off. The lights grew steadily dimmer, then all of a sudden, started getting brighter again.

The sounds of heavy work and the moans of pokemon met the team's ears. Peeking around a rock, Krysta saw something that nearly made her sick. As she watched, a Slowpoke was stuffed into a tiny cage. There wasn't enough room for the whole pokemon to fit, but there was a hole in the door where the pokemon's tail could stick out.

Krysta wondered why Team Rocket would be so considerate to custom make cages that had holes- and then the machete descended, severing the tail from its former owner.

The pokemon blinked, then started wailing a few minutes later. Krysta was mad. Zell was quivering in anger. Krysta could understand how he might be angry, but he was far from just angry. He was livid.

She hesitated to ask him what was the matter, but he told her before she was able to get the question out.

"These people…these _brutes_! When I was growing up, my family had a pet Slowpoke…but one day…Pokey went missing…later that week, a man was selling Slowpoke tails at the corner of our street. Now, I'm not saying that this is what happened, but Pokey had a scar on his tail from when we found him hurt in the middle of the road. One of the tails the man was selling had a scar. That is why I hate this practice."

With that, he pulled out a pokeball and waited for Krysta to do the same. She decided to use Storm. Grasping the pokeball nervously, she and Zell stepped into the pooled light.

"Hey you Team Rocket scum! Stop this right now!" Zell tossed Darkness' pokeball out.

"HOUUUUUuuuundooooom!" The large pokemon darted toward the bunched Rocket grunts. Like leaves on the wind, they scattered and ran for cover. A lone Rocket stood in the cavern, sneering.

It was, predictably, the youth that had been standing outside. He started monologing.

"How dare you come down here and interrupt one of Team Rocket's projects! You little brats better turn yourselves around right now and hope that I don't remember your faces later. If you trifle with me, you trifle with the entire Team Rocket." He glared at them for a few seconds.

"So be it." He pulled out a pokeball and released a very large Arbok. The monstrous cobra-like pokemon writhed around and flared its hood. With an evil hiss, it prepared for battle.

"Chaaaaaarbok!"

Zell nodded and pulled out a pokeball. "Eryth, I'm counting on you!"

The serene Kadabra appeared before her trainer and stared down the poison type pokemon. The red star on her forehead started glowing as an odd thrumming noise filled the air.

The Arbok hissed again and launched a Poison Sting attack. Both attacks hit simultaneously. The stronger Psybeam nearly knocked the Arbok out, but not before Eryth contracted a severe poisoning. Zell used a Full Heal on his faithful partner.

The Arbok had one more trick though. It coiled up and launched itself through the air for one final strike.

Eryth wheeled around to face the threat as she launched a basic Confusion attack. The Arbok locked on with a devastating Bite, then fainted from the strong Psychic type attack.

Eryth stood there with a shocked expression. Both pokemon were frozen in place: Kadabra with her arms spread out in the motion of launching an attack, and Arbok latched on to her shoulder, fainted.

Zell raced over to his partner and ripped the unconscious Arbok from her. He supported his pokemon as he gave her a Super Heal. Even that wasn't really enough to fix her wounds.

Zell looked over at Krysta. "You help the Slowpoke…I've got to help Eryth."

Krysta nodded, still shocked from the battle's outcome.

She first looked for the other trainer, but couldn't find him. He had abandoned his pokemon.

She then ran from cage to cage, opening them up and freeing the captive Slowpokes. One of the first ones she freed kept following her around like a lost puppy.

After she got all of them freed, she turned around to see if the one that was following her was still there. It was. It looked up at her and wagged its little mutilated stump happily. She picked it up and left the cave, satisfied that she could do no more.

ooooooooooooo

High above, in the shadows, two Rocket Admin stood on a balcony. They had observed the whole thing. The first turned to a figure that was standing behind them.

"You failed us, Evan. Those two bratlings ruined the entire operation. The one you battled…He may be of use to our Northern Operation."

Evan looked at her questioningly. "My lady?"

The other Admin scolded him. "Do not question us, Evan. We see a far lot more projects than you do. What you see as a mere holdup, may be an asset for us in another department."

The woman spoke again. "Do not worry. When you join our ranks, you'll understand more." A thin smile etched itself on her lips.

Evan knew when he was dismissed.

oooooooo

Authors Note: So sorry that its taken me forever to update. I live, though. And since it is summer, I should be updating more often now.


	12. Love and Faith

Author's Note: Hehe…I've got my edge back!

oooooo

NAME: Bugsy

AGE: 19

HOME: Azalea

HAIR: Purple

EYES: Green

CLOTHES: Green and White Polo Shirt, Khaki Shorts

FUN FACT: He discovered new Pokemon techniques by rigorous training and observation of his Bug Pokemon.

ooooo

Krysta sat down on a chair impatiently. The Pokemart was absolutely crammed with people. She sighed and fidgeted, waiting for the line to go down. Zell was still at the Pokecenter, waiting for word on Eryth. Apparently, the Arbok had been in poor health to begin with and when Zell had pulled it off of his Pokemon, a fang had been left inside her shoulder.

He had bravely told Krysta that there was no problem and basically shoved her out the door with a shopping list. Krysta didn't mind spending her money for things that he asked her to buy since he often paid for and cooked the food.

Still….The line at the shopping center was huge. She double-checked everything that Zell wanted: 6 Super Potions, 8 Antidotes, 2 Repels, and a piece of Flower Mail. Krysta was a bit suspicious about the mail, but got it anyway.

Eventually, the line moved forward and Krysta was able to pay for all the items. She sighed as she carried the merchandise outside. Zell was waiting for her, looking worried. He took the bags from her and explained the situation.

"The surgery went okay…they were able to get the fang out, but…" His face fell. Krysta pressed him for news.

"But what?"

"Eryth is lucky to be alive...The tooth was pretty rotten to begin with….you know how Rockets don't take care of their Pokemon…"

"Zell…what's wrong?"

"Infection." He said bleakly.

Krysta felt herself pale. It was a harsh hand for Fate to deal. Eryth was like family to Zell, who's tough-guy exterior was shattered by her incapacitation. Krysta didn't know what it was like to lose a partner like that, but just seeing what it did to her friend, well…

They went back to the Pokecenter in silence.

When they got there, there was an old woman talking to Nurse Joy loudly about a fat Persian she was carrying.

"PRECIOUS HERE KEEPS COUGHING UP HAIRBALLS. I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO ABOUT THE STAINS IN MY CARPET! PERHAPS THERE IS SOMETHING THAT YOU YOUNG LADIES CAN DO TO HELP MY LITTLE PRECIOUS!"

Nurse Joy kept a calm face as Precious the fat Persian hacked up a wad of beige and pink hair. Her eyebrow went up.

"Excuse me ma'am, but…do you happen to have a Slowpoke?"

"WHAT! MY LATHE IS BROKE? HOW DOES THAT HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH MY KITTY COUGHING UP HAIRBALLS?"

And so it continued until the fact was established that the lady did, in fact have a Slowpoke. Nurse Joy was able to prescribe pills that would cure the cat Pokemon's hairballs.

The lady was about to leave when Nurse Joy told Zell that there was no change in Eryth's condition.

"EH? YOUR POKEMON SICK, BOY!" she asked. Krysta felt that it was a redundant question, considering that this was a Pokemon Hospital.

Zell nodded. "Yes…My Kadabra is sick." This was, of course, said loudly enough for the old woman to hear.

The old woman made a tsking sound. "Psychic types are always hard to heal," she said, shaking her head. Everyone was startled at her lack of yelling.

"You need a Twisted Spoon and some of my Revival herb!"

Zell looked at her oddly. "Where can I get the Twisted Spoon?"

The old lady tapped her nose. "I wouldn't normally sell it to people…but I've got just what you need!" She held up and untwisted, antique silver spoon.

Zell practically fell on the ground in exasperation. "That's not twisted, ma'am…" He finally said. She looked at him like he was daft.

"Of course it isn't! How else do you expect your Pokemon's power to get into it? They have to twist it…now go, get it to twist the spoon."

Zell took the spoon and went into the Emergency Care room. Eryth didn't look very well at all. Her pupils were dilated and her breathing was shallow and raspy. Zell went over to the pallet where she was lying.

"Eryth…can you hear me?"

The Kadabra turned her head weakly towards her Trainer's voice. "Ka…?"

Zell gulped, nearly crying. "I-I need you to twist this spoon around for me, okay? Can you do that?"

The Kadabra's eyes closed slowly. A very, very faint glow formed around the spoon. Slowly, it started to turn and twist.

Eryth was clearly weakened by the exertion of power, but Zell was still proud of her. He gave her a hug and then went to get the old woman's Revival Herb. He found Krysta and Nurse Joy in the lobby, but no old woman.

"WHERE IS SHE?" he yelled frantically.

Krysta said "She left already Zell…But she left her Revival Herb with instructions on how to give it to Eryth. She said she trusted you enough that she felt confidant that you'd come by later with her payment.

Zell nodded as he took the bag full of ground herbs from Krysta, not really hearing the rest of what she said. He went and got Eryth to take two spoon-fulls of the apparently bitter herbs. Eryth squinched her eyes shut and shook her head at the bitterness, but she managed to get it down.

She sighed and fell into a deep sleep. Zell stayed by her side, even when Krysta came in to tell him that she was going to challenge Bugsy.

"Well…Good luck, Krysta…don't take it the wrong way, but I'd rather stay here with Eryth."

Krysta smiled. "Of course I understand. I'll bet that she'll be better before I'm done trouncing Bugsy."

He smiled weakly at her somewhat egotistical remark.

As Krysta headed for the large, greenhouse looking gym, she sent a small prayer out for Eryth. Fingering her team's pokeballs confidently, she entered the gym and looked around, extremely surprised.

ooooooo

Author's Note: Whee! I'm working on it!


End file.
